User blog:Loki5376/LEGO Dimensions 2: Masked Medusa Mayhem
LEGO Dimensions 2 is the direct sequel to the original LEGO Dimensions game, released on January 19, 2018 in North America, January 27, 2018 in Europe, February 3, 2018 in Australia and on February 11, 2018 in Germany. Summary (Intro part 1): Lord Vortech has somehow been rescued by an even more powerful villain named...THE MASKED MEDUSA who plans to turn every single living being into zombies in order to obtain the most powerful super weapon known to LEGO Man-kind...the Pheonix Plunder. which turns LEGO Minifigures into gooey statues, Vortech agrees to this plan and gets ready to release the zombie army! (intro part 2): Inside a haunted house far in some creepy forests lies three high school teens running for survival, Kobi Kalahan (Kobi Dunn), Monique Rosevalt (Monique Stream) and Lachlan Kisony (Lachlan Berthelsen), after escaping an "unknown beast" from the mansion, the trio run back to their city when Kobi is pulled into a red vortex by a medusa zombie, only caring about saving his friend, Lachlan takes Monique and jumps into the vortex to rescue Kobi. Lachlan and Monique get separated from Kobi and end up wondering where they'll end up. (Intro part 3): In Cloud Cuckoo Land, Emmet (Chris Pratt), Wyldstyle (Elizabeth Banks) and Unikitty (Alison Brie) are playing a game of tag, when Emmet is pulled into a red vortex, Unikitty tries to rescue him, but was too slow. Fearing that Emmet is gone forever, Unikitty starts whimpering and Wyldstyle closes her eyes in sadness, a blue vortex is seen by Unikitty and out pop up Lachlan and Monique, Lachlan calmly asks Unikitty some questions about Kobi's disappearance while Monique forces Wyldstyle to 'give her the scoop', another red portal opens giving Lachlan and the girls a chance to find Kobi and Emmet, but fly off course into another world...(Intro part 4): Scooby Doo (Frank Welker), Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) and Shaggy (Matthew Lillard) are waiting for Fred (Frank Welker) and Velma (Mindy Cohn) to get back from the Mystery Machine when Daphne is pulled under by a Medusa Zombie, Scooby tries to rescues her but was too slow as well, Shaggy and Scooby start sobbing until Lachlan, Monique, WyldStyle and Unikitty meet up, Lachlan tells Shaggy what'd happened and all six of the characters are sucked in one more time before landing into a deserted Iceberg Lab world (from Crash Twinsanity) and they realize that Kobi, Emmet and 'Danger Prone' Daphne had been kidnapped by someone. Main Heroes: Toruko Oni: * Lachlan Berthelsen - Lachlan * Monique Stream - Monique *Kobi Dunn - Kobi The LEGO Movie: * Chris Pratt - Emmet * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Will Arnett - Batman (The Lego Movie) * Charlie Day - Benny * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Nolan North - Lord Business * Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post Scooby Doo! Where are you? * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy * Mindy Cohn - Velma * Grey Griffin - Daphne The Wizard of Oz * Courtney Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West * Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale * William Salyers - Scarecrow * David Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion * Andre Sogliuzzo - Munchkin Mayor * Karen Strassman - Auntie Em The Simpsons: * Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Santa's Little Helper, Mayor Quimby (archive recording) * Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson (archive recording) * Johnny Cash - Coyote (archive recording) Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: * Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane * Mick Wingert - Jay * Steve Blum - Sensei Wu * William Salyers - Master Chen * Andre Sogliuzzo - Garmadon * Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L. Doctor Who: * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * William Hartnell - First Doctor (archive recording) * Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor (archive recording) * Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (archive recording) * Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor (archive recording) * Peter Davidson - Fifth Doctor (archive recording) * Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor (archive recording) * Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor (archive recording) * Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor (archive recording) * John Hurt - War Doctor (archive recording) * Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor (archive recording) * David Tennant - Tenth Doctor (archive recording) * Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor (archive recording) * John Leeson - K-9 * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cyberman, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing (archive recording) * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Julian Bleach - Davros (archive recording) * Neve McIntosh - Vastra (archive recording) * Dan Starkey - Strax (archive recording) DC Comics: * Scott Menville - Robin * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Brian Bloom - Aquaman * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler * Steve Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon * Troy Baker - Two-Face * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac * Nolan North - General Zod * Courtney Taylor - Lois Lane Back to the Future: * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, Seamus McFly * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Liam O'Brien - Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen Portal 2: * Ellen Mclain - GLaDOS, Turrets * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Nolan North - Space Core, Fact Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets The Lord of the Rings: * Elijah Wood - Frodo (archive recording) * Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo * Sean Astin - Sam * Nolan North - Boromir * Orlando Bloom - Legolas (archive recording) * Liam O'Brien - Gollum * John Rhys-Davies - Gimli * Steve Blum - Sauron * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman Ghostbusters: * Frank Welker - Peter Venkman, Slimer, Stay Puft * Bill Murray - Peter Venkman (archive recording) * Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz * Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler (archive recording) * Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett (archive recording) * Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (archive recording) Midway Arcade: * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid LEGO Dimensions: * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Joel McHale - X-PO * Katy Perry - Masked Medusa Legends of Chima: * Robert Webb - Laval * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Julie Wittner - Eris Jurassic World: * Chris Pratt - Owen Grady * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani Sonic Boom: * Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose * Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger * Mike Pollock - Dr.Eggman * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Cliff * Patrick Seitz - Lyric Crew * J.B. Blanc - Voice Director * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director Story Characters Category:Customs